Gentle Soul
by SiteB
Summary: How will Syrus survive Duel Academy...full summary inside. Enjoy!


**Siteb: - **Hi there it's me again. I decided to make a YU-GI-OH GX fanfic, why because a certain character that I love so much reminds me of Ryou who too was not admire as much as they should be. Cute and adorable. Who could that be? You guessed it Syrus! How will Syrus survive Duel Academy with a mean brother, a blond chick with a weird bro, a friend with a lucky winning streak, a cocky stuck up, and a mess up teacher? And to top all off a shadow master after his life. Find out….

**Syrus: **Say whaa? You actually pick me but why? What about Jaden?

**Siteb: **Jaden! Who cares! Today my cute friend you will be the next big star! Instead of being about Jaden it's all about you baby!

**Syrus: **But without Jaden then it's not a YU-GI-OH GX fanfic.

**Siteb: **True that's why he's in it. Not only because he's the main character of the show but because he's the only one who was nice to you. Even through he should of done a better job at sharing the spotlight! (Jaden rushes in)

**Jaden: **Did someone call my name! Let's throw down! Get your game on!

**Syrus: **Jy you came I'm so glad!

**Jaden: **Hey Sy what's going on? (Enter Zane. Insert evil background music.)

**Zane: **Okay…Yes what's going on Syrus?

**Syrus: 0.o **Huh! Zane!

**Zane: **Wait don't tell me that nutcase put me in one of her idiotic stories!

**Jaden: **Hey Zane don't be a jerk Siteb is a great person. She is uh… unique in her own special way…yeah that's it.

**Siteb: **Uh thanks …I think?

**Jaden: **Why do you hate her and why haven't you said hi to Syrus yet?

**Zane: **(turns away) hmph

**Jaden: **Don't let him get to you okay. So what's really going on?

**Syrus: **Well you see…

**Siteb: **You see Jaden I decided to make a fanfic about Syrus and you have the honor to be in it and the jerk behind you..

**Zane: **Why am I in it again?

**Siteb: **You see we needed a bad guy and that's where you fit in perfectly…

**Zane: **What I'm the bad guy!

**Siteb: **Yup now be quiet. You cause Syrus too much pain. The shame of you after all you are his older brother are you not! I have a younger brother and a don't hurt him like you…much… Anyway at least Jaden is there to protect you huh Sy?

**Zane: **Right changing the subject. (he mutters)

**Syrus: **Hmm…so Jaden is protecting me! Alright he's the best! (turns to Zane) Well not as great as you big bro.

**Zane: **Whatever…

**Jaden: **Don't listen to him you know what I think? That's soooo sweet! You're the greatest Syrus! Good luck Sy! Remember get your game on!

**Siteb: -- (**sweat drop) Doesn't he get tired of saying that?

**Syrus: **(totally ignoring that statement) You bet Jy and I won't let you down!

**Zane: **Just get the dame story already! I can't believe this! I'm the bad guy yeah like they believe that crap!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YUGIOH GX or YUGIOH or anything else. Now without any more interruptions let's begin! May contain cursing from Jaden shocking right and from Zane. You have been warn.

**Gentle Soul**

It was another ordinary day at Duel Academy. Syrus suddenly woke up and felt another presence in his bed. 'What's this I don't remember taking Mr. Kuddles out. I thought I left him in my book bag?' He slowly opens his eyes and it grew twice its size. He nearly felled from the bed and noticed that he wasn't in his bed but in the bed of that person sleeping so peacefully. It was no one else but Jaden Yuki his best friend.

Syrus was confuse and had no answers or solutions as Bastion would put it. 'Why am I sleeping with Jaden?' Then in a blast his memories returned along with the sorrow. 'Oh yeah I remember now.' Syris suddenly became extremely sad.

He remember his older brother hurting him in the worst possible way. He lost what little pride and courage he still had. 'Oh Zane why do you have to be so cold. Am I really a disappointment to you? I wish I was stronger but I'm not.' Tears begins to fall from his gentle face. He couldn't understand Zane and maybe never will.

**:Flashback:**

In the hallways after Crowler's classes, Syrus left the room in such a rush he forgot to tell Jaden where he was going. Jaden saw his little adorable friend nearly running over other students. Wondering, 'Where is Sy gong in such a rush? Maybe he's in a duel nah who am I kidding looks like his heading to Obelisk dome. Wait Obelisk dome!'

Jaden quickly ran out of the room after his friend with a very concern look on his face. "Hey Sy! Where are you going!" Jaden said who collapsed by Syrus. Syrus quickly stop jogging and turned to face his best friend who was out of breath. "Oh hey Jy. You're out of shape. Have you been hanging with Chumley and sneakily taking his lunch again?" Syrus laughed as Jaden's face went 0.o, Jaden quickly got up and smiled at Syrus.

"Very funny Sy, but you know Chumley. If I even try to do such a thing he'll probably eat my hand just as long as I don't get his precious food. It's like his sacred treasure or something." Syrus giggled, "Yeah like you and your deck right?" "Of course! No one's allow to touch my deck and stop changing the subject where exactly are you going?" Jaden said with a serious look in his face.

Syrus smiled and replied, "Who me? I was just going to Obelisk dome to talk with Zane." "What for?" "Brother stuff you know so don't worry I'll be back. It's not like I'm leaving or something," Syrus said playfully with a smile in his face. He knew well enough that Jaden worries about him but sometimes it gets quiet annoying. After all Syrus isn't a little kid anymore and like anyone else he wants his own privacy without telling anyone anything. But what can Syrus do Jaden is like some mother hen looking out for his chick. Maybe that's why Syrus loves Jaden so much. He was pretty much the only person who cares and he's happy to have him.

Jaden sighed and said with care in his voice, "I know just be careful alright?". Syrus blinked and said, "You sound like Zane is going to hurt me or something?" "That's just it. I'm worry he does and I won't bare it if he does anything to you." Syrus saw it in Jaden's eyes and he could tell that he really meant it, he, Syrus was actually important in the life of someone. Syrus smiled and said, "Oh Jy thanks that means a lot to me but you know what? You worry too much so lighten up after all he is my brother."

Jaden smacked his head he knew better than that. He had no clue why he even thought of it. 'Like Zane will do such a thing.' "You know what Sy? You're absolutely right! Give Zane all you got! Whatever you are going to tell him! You are strong and believe me he knows it too!" "Right see yeah and tell Chumley not to eat my lunch. Well do but it won't be easy." Jaden smiled at Syrus and said, "Good luck!"

"Thanks Jaden! I needed that!" yelled Syris who continue walking to Obelisk dome. He was full of confident thanks to Jaden's supportive words. He wasn't a bit afraid and had a big grin in his face. That is until he knocked on Zane's door and that new strength quickly left him. 'Ugh why I'm doing here? Maybe I should leave and …No this is my chance to prove Zane wrong. Okay here I go.' "Hey Zane are you in?" said Syrus and there was no response. 'That's weird?' He opened the door ever so slowly and said, "Hey big bro are you in here?" He entered the room and saw that no one was in it. "That's odd I was positive he'll be here." said Syrus out loud.

"Hey what are you doing here!" said a voice from behind him. Syrus felled over and said "Atticus you scared me. Don't sneak on me like that again you know how scare I get." "Sorry little dude but what gives? You know Zane doesn't like it when anyone sneaks in his room without his permission. His comrades will pulverize you , you know." Syrus couldn't believe what he just heard. "B-But I'm his little brother he won't let them do that will he?" "Hmm…nah little dude I don't think so." "Well that's a relief anyway have you seen Zane?" "Oh him he's by the dock with my sis you may not want to interrupt them right now. I can't let you ruin my sis chance to bag Zane," he said oh so threatening.

Syrus blushed and all he came up was "Oh." And then he smirked and one of Atticus's eyebrow rose. "Playing matchmaker again are we? What makes you so sure he's the one?" Atticus shrugged and said, "I don't but hey that's life right?" After saying that he gave one of his bright smiles that creeps you out if there is such a thing possible. "You're right but you know I wouldn't do that. I'll wait until she leaves okay?" "Okay see yeah! Have to go!" said Atticus running off somewhere.

"Hey Atticus where are you going?" "Going to catch some surf little dude want to come?" "Nah! maybe later! Well good luck!" "Dude with me you don't need luck! Bye!". Syrus waved Atticus goodbye and smiled. 'Atticus isn't such a bad person a little weird but not mean like the other obelisks.' Syrus sighed it was time to meet Zane and hopefully Alexis is done talking or whatever she does with him.

Meanwhile by at the docks Zane and Alexis stood there just gazing over the ocean after all they were surrounded by water no where to go but trap in this island. Zane was thinking about Syris at the moment. 'How could he do such a thing.' Alexis was tired of just standing there in complete silence. Talking to Zane is like talking to a brick wall. Alexis sighed and walked away; somehow this caught Zane's attention and turn to her. "What's wrong?" 'Oh now he realize I exist.' "What do you think?" "How would I know?" "Then what makes you think there's something wrong?" Zane turned away back facing the ocean and replied. "It's just you leave much later why so early? We usually stay here and enjoy the quiet peaceful sunset." "Zane that just if I'm tired of just waiting for you to come around."

"What do you mean?" For some hot shot you are so clueless. Zane if you don't start changing just a little bit. People who actually care for you will slowly drift away." Zane gave no response and Alexis walks away. "See you in class Zane," she said as she left Zane to ponder on her statement. 'Change who me? What's wrong with me so I'm not social but she knows my reasons. Why change me into something I clearly am not? People who I care shall slowly leave me then be it. I don't care at the moment whose there to even care for. All my life I lived like this so either get use to it or just leave either way it doesn't affect me at all.'

Syrus was running to the docks when he ran up to someone and felled. "Oh sorry! I was in such a rush! I didn't see you and I'm really really am sorry!" Alexis looked at Syrus and smiled, "It's alright Syrus you don't have to keep on apologizing." "Oh Alexis is that you?" He looked up and saw her eyes and blushed. At the moment their faces where inches from each other and the position didn't help either. He was on top of her and quickly got off and looked away form her afraid she'll notice his blush. Alexis also blushed after all this was the first time she been that close to anyone.

"Uh is Zane still at the docks?" Alexis smiled at Syrus. Indeed while Zane was hot looking she can't deny she felt slightly attracted to Syrus after all he is so adorably cute must be a certain trait that runs in the family. "Yes he is. I doubt he'll be anywhere else." "Alright then thanks again and if your looking for Atticus he's surfing by the beach and tell him I won't be able to surf with him not like I even know how to." Alexis giggles at that and replies, "Don't worry Syrus. See yeah."

Syrus finally made it to the docks and saw his big brother watching over the ocean. Indeed he too admire the ocean it was like looking into one's own soul. A soul that connects both Syrus and Zane. When it's calm and peaceful and no really threat to anyone until it becomes violent, harsh, and unapproachable. Syrus looks at Zane and smiles. 'Maybe that's why you are like that Zane, You and I are complete opposites. How will I hope to ever please you? To make you proud of me for once?' Zane continue to watch as the sun began to set until he had that weird feeling as if he was being watch. He turned and spotted his stalker who was no one else but his younger brother Syrus.

What confuse him the most was the expression on his younger brother's face. It actually looked peaceful and happy. He saw that Syrus was staring at the ocean and obviously unaware of Zane watching him. Zane couldn't believe how angle like his brother looked as the sun sets and it's last bright rays of sun touch his pale soft skin. Making it look like he glowed with innocence and carefree from the world. Something that Syrus isn't usually after all since he came here he's usually a worrywart and plain foolish at the time. The other person he knew so well to keep that feeling of carefree is Jaden Yuki his a rival. "Syrus?" he said ever so softly low. Syrus blinked a couple of times and noticed he's brother was talking to him and right in front of him face to face.

"Ah!" Screamed Syrus as he quickly got up and looked at his brother who was confuse with his sudden action. Zane then chuckled at Syrus who was trying to regain his composure. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing Zane. You just surprise me that's all" "Hmm…what were you thinking?" He was curious of what made his younger brother so cheery. Only if he knew it was himself that made Syrus happy. Syrus thought for a moment and shook his head. "It's not important but I really have to talk to you." "What about?" "Guess what I passed the eliminating rounds aren't you happy?" Zane frowned and looked at Syrus. Is that suppose to make him feel happy I think not. The reason why he was quiet upset all day was because of Syrus's duel. A duel that would determine his fate as a duelist in Duel Academy. That elimination round that he personally didn't want to see Syrus in. He closed his eyes. 'Oh Syrus how could you be so …foolish!'

Syrus frown he didn't like Zane's silent treatment. "What's wrong big bro?" "Syrus I can't believe you'll be happy for that!" "What do you mean?" "What mean is if it was a promoting battle I'll be thrill however you took a eliminating round meaning if you failed you are kicked out of this school for good!" Zane said in a stern voice. "How can I be proud of you let alone happy for you? It just proofs that you aren't qualify for this academy. If you were such a good duelist like Jaden Yuki then you weren't be in an eliminating round. If you where half as Jaden I could consider you worthy enough to be called my rival my brother. But no you taunt me with your uselessness. Jaden may be a slacker in his studies but proves otherwise when he duels and you what? You severely lack in both categories." Syrus couldn't believe what his brother had told him 'Only if you were like Jaden Syrus' his gray eyes began to look watery. Zane's words hurt his heart the most. True he isn't like Jaden but still he thought he'll be happy he stayed. "So you're not happy I stayed?" "Not at all if you were good enough you could of been in Ra Yellow by now. Jaded was promoted to Ra Yellow but deny it just for your sake but know this. He won't be there always for you. You can't always hold him back the kid has potential." Zane knew he was being harsh with Syrus but his brother had to grow up someday and be independent.

Zane continue saying, "You have to stand your own ground and take your own lead that will lead to your future! Be stronger Syrus and stop relying on your friends! They will not always be there for you and I who am your family will be and yet before you rely on me you have to rely on yourself! Jaden in the other hand can be successful with or with out his friends!" Syrus was sinking deeper and deeper in misery. "Sorry for not being like Jaden but I can't help who I am! I may not be strong like you or Jaden but I least I have a heart! Unlike you Jaden does notice it and that's why he's been there for me when you were never did! He's a much better brother than you ever be! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of all of this! That is why I love Jaden better than you! You can never take his place in my heart because you were never in there! You were there once but not anymore!"

Syrus couldn't help it something snap in him and couldn't harbor that pain anymore. Syrus gasped he was now well aware that he didn't mean what he said and looked at Zane. Zane was shocked at him and looked like he was losing a duel, Inside Zane felt a new type of pain in his heart it was sorrow and betrayal. He was hurt and furious and without thinking he reacted and hit Syrus on the face. Syrus felled to the ground due to the forced behind that slap. He put his right hand up his right cheek. It hurt and the little bruise will eventually get swollen.

"Don't you ever say that again! You don't understand a thing Syrus! Don't compare me with Jaden again he may be your friend but I'm your brother! I know you more than Jaden or any of your friends! If you desire Jaden to be your brother then be it! From this moment you and I no longer related! You are a Slifer and I'm an Obelisk and we both are foes! Rivals in this school! Be happy with this new arrangements!" Zane said and walked away back to his dome.

He didn't want to see Syrus at the moment he was afraid he'll do something worst than a hit on the kid's face. He didn't want to totally lose it due to his anger. Syrus cried and looked at Zane's retrieving form. "I'm sorry Zane I didn't mean it." He said so softly like a whisper and more tears escaped him. His vision was getting blurring and it started to rain. The tears of heaven pouring down on him as if he too felt that pain and wanted to wash it away. Syrus looked at the sky 'The rain it cleanses the sky washing away all the bad things if only it could wash away my pain my sorrow.'

Zane was all he could think of. His own brother must hate him now after what he accidentally said. He got up and started to run in no particular direction and ended up at the middle of the forest. He ran so fast he didn't noticed the scratches he was receiving from the tree branches nor looking where he stepped on. He slipped on a tree root and his face meet the cold muddy ground. He ran so much he was too tired and laid by the tree's trunk. He didn't care anymore that he was wet, muddy, and worn out. His eyes hurt from all the crying that eventually sleep consume him. Before falling to eternal darkness he whisper a name, "Jaden."

Back at the Slifer dome Jaden and Chumley and Chazz were eating dinner. Jaden looked back at Syrus spot and was worried. 'Syrus missed lunch and now dinner. What could be taking Sy so long? I mean a talk with Zane can't take that long. Come on the guy hardly speaks.' Chumley was pigging out until he saw Jaden's sad expression. "Relax Jaden I'm sure Syrus is alright if anything did went wrong I'm sure we probably know by now," he said to comfort Jaden. "Maybe…" Jaden wasn't yet convince. "Maybe he decided to stay with Zane tonight instead of hanging out with you Slifer Slackers. After all the meals back at Obelisk are exquisite and the bed rooms are so--"said Chazz before he was cut off by an angry Jaden.

Jaden is a peaceful guy an rarely gets angry but in this case he was stressed out and worry and wasn't going to handle Chazz's insults or whatever he dishes out. "Syrus is my friend! He will never betray us and you know it! He's a great guy with a heart and a burning spirit and I--" Jaden was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. 'What was that I feel like something just stab my heart. Wait is it Sy is he in danger? I can't take this.' Chazz was confused a minute ago Jaden was angry and now looked shocked and worry. "Hey slacker what's the matter Pharaoh got your tongue?" Jaden quickly got up and pulled at Chazz's collar and said, "Dame it Chazz I am clearly not in the mood! I know you have Zane's number so call him now!"

Chumley tried reason with Jaden who was beyond angry. "Jaden relax don't take it out on Chazz. Sy will be right you'll see." Chazz angrily took out his cell phone and dialed Zane's number and Jaden let go of his grip. "Hello? Chazz, what do you want?" "Nothing just wondering if Syrus is there?" "Syrus who? That entity doesn't exist to me. I thought I told you to call me if it was an emergency. I can't believe Alexis gave you my number." "I see thanks--" "Dame it Zane what the hell did you do to poor Syrus!" "Jaden fuck off!" With that he hanged up which made Jaden angrier. "That bastard hang up on me! He'll pay if he hurts Sy!" Chazz sighed and took back his cell phone and said, "Jaden don't over react it's natural that both Zane and Syrus had an argument and are probably blowing off steam. After a fight I usually want time for myself and so Syrus is probably having his privacy to think things over. Now tell me where could he be?" Jaden's anger slowly left him and thought.

"Probably at the beach or something." "There you go check the beach while I contact Alexis and Atticus and Chumley can go to Bastion and check things out there." "Alight then I should be going. Meet you guys back here with any news." "Good luck Chumley." Chumley waved back as he left to go find Bastion at Ra yellow dome. "Thanks Chazz." "Don't thank me yet I haven't done anything until we find Syrus." "Yeah you're right but it doesn't mean I can't still thank you. Thanks you're a real pal." Chazz felt awkward when Jaden smiled at him.

He Chazz Princeton doesn't usually do nice things to anyone especially for a Slifer slacker. A Slifer who you get used to. 'Syrus isn't that bad he has this aura that makes you feel good inside no matter what. Is that why I'm helping Jaden to find him? I'm definitely losing my cool.' "Don't mention it but a word from this to anyone I promise you I'll make your life a living hell," said Chazz to Jaden. "Sure you will Chazzyroo" "Don't call me that!" He said glaring at Jaden who doesn't affect the boy at all. Chazz sighed, "See yeah you know my number so call me as soon as you have any information." "Will do." "Find Syrus and quick." Jaden nodded and ran off to the beach. 'Please Sy be there please.'

Chumley reached Ra yellow and was out of breath. 'I knew I shouldn't have that extra grilled cheese.' He knocked at Bastion's door and yelled, "Hey Bastion open up it's an emergency!" "Chumley is that you? That's a surprise." He said as he opened the door. Chumley walked in and breath heavily. Chumley noticed that Bastion once again had his room full of formulas for his different kinds of decks. Bastion notice the over large boy and wonder what was going on? "Chumley shall I suggest a better fitness program?" "Ha ha but seriously Syrus is missing and you have to help me find him!" "Missing? Is that even possible? We don't lack enemies that wants our soul however why Syrus? As bait perhaps?" "Bastion you are so wrong." "How so?" Chumley knew that Bastion over thinks many thinks. 'Why can't he be a normal average kid.' Chumley sighed and replied, "I don't know much but Syrus and Zane had a fight and now Syrus is gone and Jaden is whacked." "I could imagine those two are hardly inseparable. If one is affected it triggers the other to be affected as well. Fine no time to waste I'll search inside and you outside near the dome." "Right." "We'll meet back in an hour."

While Chumley and Bastion search all over Ra Yellow Dome Chazz was heading to Obelisk blue. He knocked at Zane's door but found no response. 'There's no used when Zane wants time alone he gets time alone.' Chazz sighed and knew with or without Zane's help he will find Syrus. Chazz went to Alexis and Atticus room and told them the current situation. "Oh no Syrus is missing but I just saw him earlier he was heading to the docks to talk with Zane?" "Yeah sis right. Little dude wanted to talk with Zane what happen? " "Who knows all I know is Zane's upset and Syrus is too. Now help me find Syrus before something happens." With that said they went their separate ways to find Syrus,

Jaden was looking everywhere and there was no sign of Syrus, "Syrus where are you! Sy!" Jaden felt really bad there was no way to help his best friend that needed him the most. His left pocket glowed where he kept his deck and Wringed Kuriboh came out of his card. "Kuriboh? What are you doing out here?" "Kuriib Kuri" "You say you can track Syrus. That's sweet hurry show me where." Jaden chased after Wringed Kuriboh. 'Just wait for me Sy I'm coming!'

By the time Jaden found Syrus on the ground sleeping and even though it was raining he could tell Sy was crying. "Oh Sy buddy look at you. I'm here now. Thanks Kuriboh without you I wouldn't find him. Kuriboh nodded and return back to his card. "Sy wake up please don't do this to me. You know how worry you made me. Wake up I need you." Jaden said to the sleeping boy.

Syrus was surrounded by darkness no where to go just a big empty void. That is until he heard a voice. He knew the voice should familiar but couldn't tell who it was. "Please Sy I need you. You mean a lot to me without you I'm nothing. You're the light of my life Sy. I need you so much. I love you like I never love anything else. You make me into the person I am because I know you'll always be there with me no matter what." Syrus wanted to cry not from sadness but from joy. Someone missed him and he too wanted to be with whoever it was. His voice was so caring. "I love you too!" he yelled in the darkness and then was engulfed by a flash of white light and he slowly open his eyes. He saw Jaden smiling at him and he saw he was crying. "Sy are you here with me?" "I'll always be by your side Jy," he said so softly with a smile on his face. "Oh Sy come here!" Jaden embraced Syrus in a huge hug that made Sy happy. He was then carried back to Slifer dome.

Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus came back at the entrance of Obelisk blue. Then Chumley and Bastion came there too out of breath. "Anything?' asked Bastion. Alexis shook her head. "Sorry but we couldn't find him anywhere." Chazz growled he failed to find Syrus and his only hope was Jaden but still there was a doubt in him that hurt for some reason. Chazz then received a phone call and picked it up. "Chazz here. Jaden? You found Syrus that's great. Is he okay? I see yeah I will don't worry. Bye." When he hanged up he noticed the others looking at him. "What?" Everyone sweat drop and Alexis said, "Chazz that was Jaden wasn't it? So is Syrus okay? Tell us." "Yes do tell us end our worry ness once and for all." said Bastion he wasn't patient enough after all his friend Syrus could be hurt or worst. Chazz waved at their concern wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry about a thing. Sy's safe he's back at the dome resting. See yeah." "Wait we too want to come after all I want to see it with my own eyes he's okay." "Yeah Bastion is right." "Come Chazzy don't be mean." Chazz winced at the nickname. He felt everyone was mocking him or something. He was about to yell at Atticus until he looked at his puppy face and groan. "No not now maybe tomorrow right now he needs rest and disturbing him isn't wise. I promise I'll tell you guys if anything happens. " Everyone nods and Chumley finally replied, "Hey Chazz I'm in that dome too. Don't count me out you jerk." "Whatever but when you get back make sure you don't wake him up or else you'll mess with me." He said lifting a fist to show his point after all Chazz lives in a small closet unlike Chumley who actually lives with them. "Chill don't worry I won't." With that Chazz and Chumley headed to their dome and Bastion went back to Ra yellow. That left Alexis and Atticus to head back to their own rooms.

**:End of Flashback:**

Syrus didn't remember much what happen since he passed out and the thing that bother him was his brother. How was he suppose to fix this problem. Tears started to fall out he didn't care he just wanted to stop feeling anything at the moment. He was such a terrible brother for saying such things. Syrus closed his eyes he hated himself for being so weak. He quickly opened his eyes and felt a soft hand wiping away his tears. "J-Jaden?" Syrus turned and looked at Jaden's beautiful face.

His brown caring eyes sparkled at Syrus and said, "Sy no more crying you look better when you smile." Syrus gave him a small smile somehow being with Jaden make him feel better. "Sorry couldn't help it I was just thinking what happen and feel really bad about you know." Jaden reached out and pull Syrus in a hug and drag him in bed. He yawned. "Tell me tomorrow not now. It's 2 o'clock we still have time for sleeping. You need rest and I promise tomorrow I'll help you in anyway I can. Okay?" Syrus nodded Jaden was right this could wait for later. Before falling asleep he gave Jaden a quick hug and said, "Thanks Jy you're the best!" "Shh! Not so loud Chumley is sleeping." "Sorry." "Good night Sy pleasant dreams." "Yeah you too." Then sleep consume them both and little did Syrus knew tomorrow was going to be one he'll won't forget….

**Siteb: **Wow that was long I wanted to put all this in one chapter but never expected to be that long. So what will poor little Syrus face in the next chapter? I don't even know. Please R&R and thanks.

**Syrus: **No fair you made me cry so much in this chapter.

**Siteb: **Don't worry I promise it won't happen again since later chapters you will cry even more.

**Syrus: **Say what? You're so mean.

**Jaden: **Wow who know I can pull of being piss off. Not bad if I do say so myself.

**Zane: **What about me! You made me hit Syrus!

**Syrus: **Yeah you did and it hurt a lot.

**Siteb: **Wait I thought you like playing with Sy like that?.

**Both Zane and Syrus: 0.o**

**Jaden: **That is just so wrong.

**Siteb: **Anyway please review tell me if it was okay or you think I did something wrong. You opinions are important to me and I don't mind if it's mean, harsh, or cold. I accept flames.

**Zane: **Yes do review stop her from making me the bad guy I was just teaching Syrus to become stronger. You can't just label me as the bad guy like that. I need protection from this nutcase. (Siteb takes out mallet and hits Zane in the head and he passes out)

**Siteb: **I didn't want to use this but he made me do it. None of my muses have the right to rebel against me. Yawn. So Jy and Sy say good bye since I'm going to bed I'm too tire to go on. (Walks away dragging a unconscious Zane)

**Jaden & Syrus: **We hope you like this story and don't worry we'll be back soon for the next chapter. So thank you and see yeah!


End file.
